Traumatisme crânien
by GruviaFt
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari sont partis en mission mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Shikamaru est blessé ! Temari doit alors prendre soin de lui, mais cela semble plus compliqué que prévu... Shikamaru x Temari


_Hey ! Je suis motivée en ce moment, donc je vous ressort encore un autre OS, j'ai essayer de faire gaffe à la conjugaison cette fois-ci, et je cherche un bêta pour me corriger x) bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle le repoussa en position assise quand il essaya de se relever, ses yeux scrutant ses cheveux avec inquiétude « Ne bouge pas Shikamaru, tu as pris un sale coup à la tête, mieux vaut rester immobile pour le moment » Shikamaru tenta malgré ses avertissements de se lever mais Temari le retenait. « Shikamaru. Reste calme. » imposa-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucunes négociations.

« Je ne peux pas… » marmonna-t-il, « …doit finir la mission… »

« Oublie ça. » dit fermement Temari. « Tu ne peux plus Shikamaru, laisse-le reste de l'équipe gérer, ils savent ce qu'il faut faire, tu les as déjà briefés avant de partir, ça va aller. »

Enfin, ses vaines tentatives de mouvements s'apaisèrent et il resta immobile, la regardant avec des yeux à moitiés ouverts et un sourire blême. « Très bien, je ne bouge plus… Tu es très ferme, c'est une bonne qualité pour un commandant de mission... » Il cligna des yeux avec lassitude « Est-ce que je me suis évanoui ? »

« Non, juste assommé, un trop gros coup à la tête si tu veux mon avis. C'est même inquiétant que tu me poses la question. » Ses doigts sondaient délicatement à travers ses cheveux détachés à la recherche d'une bosse sous son cuir chevelu. Il grimaça quand elle la frôla, haletant à travers ses dents serrées. « Et je parie que ça vaut l'avis d'un médecin, dès qu'on en aura fini ici, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« Pas besoin d'un médecin ou d'un hôpital, beaucoup trop gênant pour si peu. » gronda Shikamaru « Donne-moi juste un peu de glace et ça ira »

« Non mais je te jure, je te prenais pour un génie… Tu as pris un plus gros coup que je ne pensais… » murmura Temari, lissant les cheveux que ses doigts avaient ébouriffés. « Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu souffres et j'imagine que la bosse va grossir à vue d'œil, donc oui, Shikamaru, tu iras voir un médecin, même si je dois t'y trainer… »

« Ok, ok… » céda-t-il.

Un cri venait de l'usine devant eux et, quelques instants plus tard, Naruto et Sai en émergèrent, traînant avec eux un homme menotté qui jurait bruyamment à chaque pas.

« Je le tien Shikamaru ! » Cria Naruto en faisait de grands mouvements de bras au loin.

Shikamaru leva son bras en réponse « Parfait ! » hurla-t-il en réponse, tressaillant à l'effet de sa propre voix qui amplifiait son mal de crâne « Dis-lui que je lui envoie la facture pour ce coup de tuyau dans le crâne ! »

* * *

Temari se tenait debout proche de la table à manger dans le salon, le regard posé sur la porte de la salle de bain, elle était occupée au téléphone « Tout ce que les médecins ont fait, c'est confirmer mes soupçons » dit-elle calmement. « Il a bien une commotion cérébrale. Et pour éviter toutes « circonstances malheureuses » comme ils disent, Shikamaru n'est pas autorisé à dormir pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. »

La grimace sympathique de Kakashi, le sixième Hokage, était évidente à sa voix. « Ouch, comme le disait le rapport de Naruto et Sai, c'est un gros coup qu'il a eu à la tête. Ça va aller pour le tenir éveillé ? Vous devez être fatigué après une mission comme ça… »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est rentrés chez nous directement après l'hôpital » expliqua Temari. « Il a plusieurs travaux en retard sur son bureau pour s'occuper, je vais le surveiller. Et Sakura passera sûrement demain matin pour voir comment il va et me soulager si nécessaire. »

« Si nécessaire ? Temari, tu ne vas pas essayer de rester tout ce temps sans dormir, si ? »

« Je pense que je pourrais. » répondit-elle aussitôt. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit la douche s'éteindre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis déjà restée éveillé plus longtemps que ça avant, ça ira, et je vous tiendrai au courant dès s'il y a un problème. »

« Très bien. » la voix du Hokage à l'autre bout du fil était réticente et a marqué la fin de la conversation. Temari raccrocha tandis que Shikamaru sortait de la salle de bain, habillé, mais en frottant toujours avec précaution ses cheveux toujours mouillés avec une serviette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main qui portait toujours le téléphone et haussa un sourcil. « C'était qui ? »

Se tournant vers la table, elle posa le combiné et attrapa la tasse de thé qu'elle avait posé avant l'appel. « C'était le Hokage, il voulait savoir comment tu allais. Du coup ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Un peu étourdi et toujours mal à la tête, mais un peu mieux que tout à l'heure. » il sourit tristement. « Je suis plutôt préoccupé par la manière dont je vais me divertir pour les prochaines heures… »

Prenant une gorgée de son thé, Temari lui sourit en retour. « Fini déjà tout le boulot en retard avant de penser à autre chose. »

Son expression devint sournoise. « Oh. Je peux penser à plusieurs choses… » murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, au lieu de rencontrer les lèvres de Temari, sa bouche avait rencontré la main de la Kunoichi.

« Désolé Shikamaru, le médecin à bien mentionné que si ton rythme cardiaque est trop élevé, l'augmentation de ta tension artérielle risquerait de te faire perdre connaissance d'un seul coup. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. »

« Rhoo… » Toujours avec sa serviette drapée autour de son cou, il bougea pour s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table. « On ne sait jamais, un blackout pourrait en valoir la peine… »

Elle rit doucement, et, se plaçant derrière la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, commença à lui masser affectueusement les épaules. « J'en doute, je ne veux pas faire toute la paperasse du conseil que tu juges gênante toute seule. »

« Tu le fais pratiquement déjà. »

« Pratiquement, ce n'est pas la même chose que « réellement ». »

Les heures passaient, très lentement, accompagnées parfois de brèves conversations, mais surtout remplies de murmures intermittents de Shikamaru qui parcourait les feuilles toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Temari, assise sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un livre sur les genoux, levait les yeux de son livre pour le regarder de temps en temps. Il était assis sur son siège, une main sur la tête, des mèches jaillissait entre ses doigts.

D'un coup, il souffla, laissant tomber lourdement sa main sur le bureau. Penché sur la chaise, il roula des épaules. « Ça suffit. » dit-il avant de se lever. « Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer du tout, j'ai l'impression que ma tête est remplie de boules de coton. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et d'effondra sur le matelas à ses pieds, les bras écartés. « Encore dix-huit heures à tenir. »

« Ça te semblera deux fois plus long si tu regardes l'heure tout le temps. » avertit doucement Temari en tournant calmement une page. « Essaie de penser à autre chose, comme peut-être de la manière dont tu devras écrire le rapport sur la mission que nous venons de terminer. »

Shikamaru fît une grimace. « Je ne pense pas. Pas tout de suite. Avec ma tête embrouillée, je n'arrive plus du tout à mettre des mots dans une phare. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « … Dans une phrase. »

« … Oui, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Phare. » Elle tendit sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. « Tu dois vraiment être fatigué, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. »

Il étouffa un bâillement. « Continue de me caresser les cheveux comme ça et je pourrais m'endormir. » Sa main se retira instantanément et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Je plaisantais, je ne m'endormirai pas, promis. »

« Tu as intérêt. » Temari regarda ses propres doigts filer à travers ses mèches. « A part l'esprit embrouillé, comment tu te sens ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, avant de s'étirer langoureusement. « Presque amorphe. Comme si je ne pouvais pas bouger ou que je ne le devais absolument pas. » Sa tête se renversa pour la regarder, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Je t'ai déjà que tu avais de beaux yeux ? »

« Plusieurs fois. »

Il bâilla à nouveau. « Pourquoi je ne te le dis pas plus souvent ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas à le dire, je sais à quoi tu penses, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre. »

« Bonne lecture ? » Demanda Shikamaru, souriant.

« Fascinante. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, les doigts de Temari jouant encore avec ses cheveux. Shikamaru regarda le plafond, absorbé dans ses propres pensées. Ses doigts reposaient sur son estomac tambourinaient au hasard. « Tu sais quoi d'autre serait fascinant ? » dit-il enfin. « Que l'on soit capable de voyager par les airs. Non. Dans l'espace ! »

Il se redressa pour se tourner vers elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. « Penses-y ! Cela révolutionnerait le service postal sans parler des voyages possibles avec ça ! On pourrait aller à Suna plus vite et avec une vue hors du commun grâce au voyage spatial ! »

Temari roula des yeux avant de les reposer sur son livre. « La seule chose dans l'espace à l'heure actuelle, c'est ta tête. » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Assis les jambes croisées sur le lit, Shikamaru se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Temari lui avait bien dis de ne pas répondre au téléphone ou à la porte.

« Elle s'en fichera… », se dit-il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Oh. Bonjour Shikamaru. » Sakura semblait surprise de le voir. « Je viens pour voir comment vous allez tous les deux et faire un check-up sur ton état de santé. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés de perplexité. « Tu veux me faire un check ? »

Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux. « Attends quoi… ? » demanda Sakura visiblement confuse « Non, rien à voir avec le fait de se taper les mains tous les deux, je veux juste faire le point sur ton état. »

« Oh ! » Shikamaru croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « En effet, c'est vrai qu'avec l'évolution actuelle, on peut dire que Konoha est devenu un grand état qui se développe technologiquement, mais ce n'est pas que MON état, c'est aussi le tient. »

Encore une fois, un grand silence entre les deux où Sakura était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'est le moment que choisissa Temari pour sortir de la salle de bain, se figeant à la vue des deux sur le palier de la porte d'entrée.

Elle traversa le couloir en trois pas pour se jeter sur Sakura et la prendre dans ses bras « Sakura ! Je t'en supplie sauve moi ! Il n'est plus réellement lui-même depuis hier soir à cause du manque de sommeil… »

« Je ne suis plus moi-même ?! » Cria d'un coup Shikamaru. « Mais si je ne suis plus moi-même, qui suis-je ?! »

Temari souffla longuement devant une Sakura désormais amusée par la situation. « Je t'en supplie reste. Je ne peux plus le gérer toute seule… »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me motive !


End file.
